Kingdom Hearts Characters
by KHLOVER4LIFE
Summary: Ok this about the characters in KH I was bored so please read if I did something wrong sorry or if I offended you ALL CHARACTERS!


**Kingdom Hearts**

**Sora**

**Sora is 14 years old and has two friends named Kairi and Riku. Sora is a funny, a little stupid, trustworthy, nice, caring, helpful, and Lazy and courageous. Sora has a crush on Kairi Sora's island (Destiny Island) was destroyed by His Heartless. Then he washes up in Traverse Town. Where Pluto (King Mickey's Dog) woke him up. Sora woke up and was shocked and was wondering what happened to his island. Sora looked around and went in to a shop and found an old man named Cid who can fix or do anything you need help with. Sora would call him Gramps, but Cid hated it when Sora called him Gramps. Sora came across Leon (Squall) and they started fighting and Sora lost and then Leon knocked him out. Then he woke up in a room where Leon and Lulu (a ninja) were waiting for Sora to wake up. Sora woke up and he saw Kairi and Sora said "Kairi I'm glad you're ok" then Kairi said "I'm not Kairi! Who's Kairi? Squall I think you hit him too hard" Then Sora looked at Lulu and it wasn't Kairi. Then Leon summoned Sora's Keyblade and looked at it then Leon was complaining that he wished he had on and that he has been wishing for one. Then he gave it back to Sora. Leon told Sora about the Heartless and that they are scared of the Keyblade and they will do anything to get rid of it. Then heartless came and Leon told Sora to go. Sora ran and Heartless came and Sora defeated them then Donald and Goofy fell on top of Sora and noticed his Keyblade. "A Key!" Donald and Goofy got off of Sora and told him that they were looking for a Key and that Sora has a Key. Donald told Sora that he needs to come with them on the Gummi Ship. Sora asked if he can find his friends Riku and Kairi. Donald said yes because they needed Sora but Donald Doubted it. But, Sora was unhappy and Donald and Goofy said that he can't go on the ship being upset. They said he has to make a funny face. "Eeeee….huh…uh" Sora made the funniest smile and Donald and Goofy laughed. Sora looked around Traverse Town for a little bit and found Riku. Sora was happy to see him but Kairi wasn't with him. "Where's Kairi?" "I don't know I thought she was with you" "Well I thought she was with you." Then Riku Popped out Sora's Keyblade and looked at it. Then Riku threw it back at Sora and Sora asked if Riku can come on the Gummi Ship with them. Donald said no. "Why?!" "Because there is not enough room!" Then Sora turned around and Riku was gone. Then Sora was wondering where Riku went but as long he was ok it was fine with Sora. Then Sora, Donald, and Goofy left Traverse Town. Sora was ready to find his friends Kairi and Riku Wherever they were.**

**Kairi**

**Kairi is a 14 year old girl and has two friends named Sora and Riku.**

**Kairi is a loving, caring, smart, and has a crush on Sora, and is lazy like Sora. Kairi wasn't always from Destiny Island she was born in Radiant Garden (but that's another story) She was washed up on Destiny Island. And has been living on Destiny Island ever since. Kairi was gone and Sora is looking for her. Then Sora went to all worlds to find her but he couldn't even though she was right there in front of his face (not literally).Then Sora found her finally and she was "Dead" but her heart was in Sora. Sora had to fight Heartless Riku and the Keyblade Dark Riku used it was able to take anyone's heart with the tip of the Blade if it touches your heart. Then Sora walked towards the Keyblade and touched it with his heart and all the hearts that were in his heart came out and came back to the princesses and to Kairi (Yes Kairi is a Princess). Then Kairi woke up and ran to Sora to save him then he vanished. "Sora?! Are you really gone?" Then heartless came and Donald, Goofy fought the heartless and they vanished (the heartless) and they ran but one didn't leave and it just followed them. "Stupid Heartless! Go away!" Donald hit it with his wand. Then Kairi thought it was Sora then more Heartless came and tried to attack Kairi and Heartless Sora.**

"**This time I'll protect you Sora...Sora!" Then Heartless Sora wasn't a Heartless anymore he was back to his original self again! "Thank you Kairi." "Sora!"**


End file.
